Undying Loyalty
by KalasII
Summary: A story explaining Sabrina's undying loyalty to the man that broke her heart - her ex-husband Bill.  It's also a glimpse into Sabrina's new life with her husband Drake and son Jory 4 years after leaving the agency.
1. Chapter 1

Undying Loyalty

Kelly and Kris followed Sabrina out to her garage. They were casually chatting back and forth while Sabrina rummaged around obviously looking for something she had lost. She finally found it in the rafters…her bullet proof vest. She smacked it against the wall a few times to get the dust and the bugs out.

Kris jumped. "Ew…gross!"

Kelly looked past the dust and bugs and noticed the serious look on Sabrina's face. All business...something was up. That phone call she took out on the porch was serious. Nobody but her best friend would know that to look at her.

"I can't thank you enough for introducing me to your cousin. He is the nicest, most thoughtful guy…and oh my God is he cute!" Kris giggled.

"He is a great guy. I'm glad you two are getting along." Sabrina said distractedly.

"Getting along? It's been two weeks of non-stop Nathaniel talk." Kelly chuckled. "Understandable though. He is cute…and well…absolutely perfect. You know - if I were a few years younger…"

Kris playfully nudged Kelly's shoulder. "HEY!"

"You know, he does have an older brother." Sabrina teased. "When you're ready, just say the word."

Kelly smiled. "Tempting."

Sabrina looked up at her friend and gave her a warm smile. "Nothing would make me happier than you finding somebody cute and absolutely perfect."

Kelly dropped her gaze.

They had known each other for 8 years and Sabrina still didn't know how to help Kelly trust people. Sabrina reminded herself that trust was something that takes time…it can take a lot of time…kind of like forgiveness.

That thought brought her mind back to her afternoon activity. She was on her way out to help her ex-husband, Bill. This is a man that she trusted with absolutely everything except her heart. "Bring your gun, ammo, and a bullet proof vest…check, check, and check." She hadn't asked any further questions of him. She'd find out soon enough what they were walking into.

He said it was a personal problem. Sabrina silently pulled a Beretta M9 and a Glock into view and checked to make sure the chamber was clear and safety was set on both of the guns. She grabbed a very large box of ammo and her ID. She shook her head and thought, "He probably cheated on his current wife too." Such a great guy with just one fatal flaw…not faithful…

Kelly nodded at the guns. "Where did you get those?"

Sabrina carefully arranged everything in the trunk of her Mercedes convertible. She smiled and winked playfully as she slammed the trunk shut, "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

Kelly thought, "Military issue…FBI issue, CIA…what? I really have no idea what she does anymore."

Sabrina handed Kelly a piece of paper. "If I'm not back in 2 hours…check out this address."

Both Kelly and Kris were quiet as they looked at the piece of paper and then at Sabrina. "What is this?" Kelly asked with increased concern.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. Bill needs me to help him with something."

"Bill…" Kris interjected. "As in your ex, Bill?"

Sabrina nodded.

"Why do you always drop everything to help him?" Kris continued incredulously. "He broke your heart." Kris threw her hands up, "You're happily married now…to an amazing guy…you don't owe Bill anything."

"Well, you're wrong on that last point." Sabrina avoided her gaze. "I do owe him…a lot more than you know. He's a good guy…a great cop."

"He's a jerk…" Kris stated angrily.

"Stop." Sabrina put up a warning finger. "It's a long story that you know nothing about…"

"And one you'll never tell me…"

"Seriously, I have to go."

Kris looked hurt and mumbled. "I'd like to understand."

Sabrina sighed. "Kris, it's just not a good story. Not a favorite time in my personal history…okay? Just let it go."

"I'm willing to hear about it someday…" Kris added softly.

Sabrina didn't want to hurt Kris. She shook it off and smiled, and gave Kris a hug. "I know. C'mon, stop…you're breaking my heart here. Maybe someday…"

"But…not today?" Kris added.

"No." Sabrina got into her car and the powerful engine roared to life. She sped off without further explanation or argument.

"Why doesn't she trust me?" Kris said quietly.

"She does." Kelly shrugged. "She's told us more than she's told anyone else."

"Apparently Bill knows more than we do." Kris was still upset. "I don't like him."

"I'm not his biggest fan either." Kelly agreed. She didn't hold out a lot of hope that Sabrina would be sharing stories about her past any time soon. It was something they held in common. Neither pushed the other to talk about their past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blink of an Eye**

Sabrina pulled into the parking lot around the corner from the address Bill had given her. She had made good time – took about 25 minutes from Malibu to her current destination. It was deserted and kind of creepy. She popped the trunk, put on the vest, loaded the Beretta, and tucked it into a holster on her left side hoping Bill wouldn't be too long.

"Hey, beautiful…"

Sabrina didn't even turn around. "You better be talking about my car."

"Actually I was referring to the Beretta…" Bill chuckled. "Nice gun."

"Thank you." Sabrina turned to face him.

"Well, well, well…Sabrina Townsend...we meet again." Bill took Sabrina's hand and ran his thumb over her wedding ring. "I still can't believe you ran off and married your boss's son…how are you two doing, by the way?"

Sabrina pulled her hand away with a warning glare. "Great, thank you. Can we talk about something else…like why I'm here with you…in an abandoned parking lot with a gun and a vest?"

"Hey, I'm sorry…" Bill put his hands up. "I really didn't mean to upset you. I need your help."

Sabrina shrugged. "With what?"

"Somebody called and asked me to meet them at that warehouse…wanted to tell me something."

Sabrina questioned. "You said this was personal. What does this have to do with me?"

Bill shrugged. "Nothing, but look at this place…I don't want to go in there alone. It's probably nothing…"

"Probably nothing, which means it's something. " Sabrina started walking towards the warehouse. "Fine. Let's go then."

Bill smiled at her confidence. He had always loved that about her. As they got closer to the warehouse he said, "Let me go first…"

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm the one with the vest on."

"Sabrina, don't argue with me." Serious now, Bill grabbed her arm.

"Okay, geez…" Sabrina gestured to it. "Be my guest." Words she would soon regret.

"Thank you..." Bill cautiously opened the door and walked through. Sabrina paused long enough to flip the safety off her weapon and was just a heartbeat behind him. As they crossed the threshold several shots rang out. Bill fell to the ground crying out in pain, screaming at Sabrina to back off and get out. She didn't take his advice. Training and instinct took over and she gave chase to the shooter.

Sabrina wheeled the gun in the direction the shots came from and fired round after round at an invisible enemy. She ran fast, feeling two bullets hit the vest somewhere around her ribcage. It hurt enough to take her breath away, but she kept running towards the shooter. Another shot burned through her left shoulder. This drew a rare expletive from Sabrina as she angrily threw herself behind a protective wall and without looking – quickly changed clips in her gun. "Get control of your emotions…" Sabrina took several deep breaths trying to calm down. It worked and she stepped out and took that last, well placed shot. She realized as she pulled the trigger that she knew the shooter. It was Susan…Bill's current wife. What the Hell just happened…

In the blink of an eye, everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath**

"Damn it!" Sabrina ran towards Susan. She knew she was dead. Her shot had been spot on. Once she got to her, she felt for a pulse…nothing. Having to shoot people in her line of work was nothing new…it was never easy, but this was the first time she actually knew the person. She knew that emotionally this was going to be much, much worse to deal with later. Internally she ordered herself to function and go through the necessary motions, "Stop feeling and start thinking…" Sabrina slammed her gun back in the holster and turned her attention to Bill. He was motionless. Her worst fear was being realized. Somebody she cared about was very hurt…probably dead and she had played a part in it. She shouldn't have let him come in here first. Tears were starting to well up before she reached him. She was seasoned enough to know what death looked like. She just didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Bill Duncan was most definitely dead. That couldn't be possible. She didn't want it to be possible and she didn't like that the last words between them were sarcastic.

A wave of dizziness threw her off balance. The adrenaline from the shooting was starting to wear off and she was beginning to succumb to her own injuries. She was in way too much pain…both physically and emotionally to stay on her feet. She slid down the door frame thankful for something solid to help her to the floor. Once there she drew her knees up, hugged them tightly, and closed her eyes to help keep the tears at bay. She heard sirens far off in the distance. Hopefully enough shots had been fired to draw attention to the huge, cold building. Until they got there, she was all alone. She would have given anything to have her husband Drake there right now or Kelly, Kris, Bosley...anyone she cared about. The warehouse was eerily quiet except for a few pigeons flapping around terrified and unsettled.

Her shoulder was throbbing. She glanced over and saw a lot of blood. She put her hand over it to apply some pressure, which brought on more pain. "Not good…" Her head dropped back against the door frame and she tried to concentrate on her breathing. She knew she was going to black out soon. She didn't care. Everything hurt…breathing, moving, not moving, thinking…especially the thinking.

Her spirits buoyed when she heard Kelly's Mustang screech to a stop outside the warehouse. Kelly burst through the door with a sharp intake of breath when she took in the scene. She threw a protective arm out to stop Kris from running headlong into it. She tensed.

Kelly was crouched next to Sabrina and took her hand. "Can you hear me?"

Sabrina squeezed lightly.

Kris breathed a sigh of relief and went to check on both Bill and Susan. She came back to Kelly and shook her head indicating they were both dead. She was afraid to say anything in front of Sabrina.

"Kris…go grab the towel that's in the backseat and make sure an ambulance is on the way." Kelly saw the two bullets lodged in the vest as she loosened it. There was a lot of swelling underneath. "I bet that really hurts…"

Sabrina was holding her breath and nodded.

Kris ran back in breathlessly with the towel. "Police are in route…ambulance on the way too."

"Good, thank you..." Kelly said quietly. "Now go call Drake and have him meet us at the hospital."

Kris nodded and left again to make the call. Drake handled it as he handled everything…with absolute calmness. By the time she got off the phone they were loading Sabrina in the ambulance. As she hopped in the back, she couldn't help but think about how different Drake was from Bill. Sabrina loving Drake was easy to understand. Why Sabrina had continued any kind of a relationship with Bill after their divorce was a complete mystery. The two of them were like putting a match and a powder keg together. She instantly regretted that last thought. The man was gone. She knew that would hurt Sabrina deeply.

She turned her attention to her friend. "You're going to be okay. We're almost to the hospital. I called Drake…he's on his way."

"Who is going to take care of Sam…" It was barely audible and Sabrina was more thinking aloud than announcing it, but Kris had heard Sabrina say it.

Kris swallowed hard as it dawned on her. Bill and Susan's 14 year old son.


	4. Chapter 4

Déjà vu

Ah…the marvel of modern chemistry. Get shot, brought to the hospital, and experience that edgy, warm, and fuzzy drug induced state of comfort. Odd…the same thing happens when you get in a horrible car accident. Sabrina had experienced both...never cared for either much. Hospitals give you by far much time to think. And you talk more than you probably should.

Kelly spent three hours that morning trying to convince Sabrina that Sam was going to be okay. She finally threw her hands up. "There was a map of the warehouse in her car…she bought the gun off the street the day after she found out Bill was cheating on her…and Sam heard her threaten him on several occasions….she even dared Bill to bring his girlfriend around. Sam said the fights were really scary…the neighbors have confirmed that."

"I don't doubt any of that, but there is some part of him that does or is eventually going to blame me for his entire family being gone."

"Sabrina, Sam willingly turned evidence against his own mother…what does that say. He is begging to see you…he doesn't blame you for what happened."

Sabrina looked at her squarely. "But I do. I am going to have to live with this forever…just like the last time."

Kris and Kelly exchanged a look.

Sabrina mentally kicked herself. Stupid drugs.

Kris took advantage of the slip. "The last time?"

"Seriously Kris, why do you want to know about my past?"

"Because I care about you."

"Well, that is exactly why I don't share it…because I care about you."

Kris went on defiantly. "You shared it with Bill."

"Because he was there, Kris!" Sabrina was clearly agitated.

Kelly tried to intervene, "We should go…Sabrina should rest."

Kris stood her ground. "No. I want to know. "

"Well, today is your lucky day then." Sabrina said sarcastically, she flicked her IV bottle. "I've had just enough of whatever they've put in that bottle to spill my guts…"

"Seriously, how bad can it be?"

"Oh, God…" Kelly sat down on the edge of the bed to ride out the storm.

"How bad?" After a long pause Sabrina continued. "Well, my twin brother and I came to the U.S. to go to college, which is where we learned about law and how to drink…a lot. Our oldest brother came out to visit during spring break. We went to a huge party…on the way home we crashed…and my oldest brother died. That was hard enough to deal with."

Kris looked down at her feet.

"Our mother completely freaked out. Yanked us both out of college and cut us off from any of her money...which was substantial." Sabrina shrugged. "My brother and I were still recovering from the accident and grieving our brother's death, so having a break from college was probably for the best anyway. Fast forward about 5 months, and we get word that our mother has overdosed on pain killers and left a note explaining exactly how our brother's death was completely our fault."

Kris couldn't speak. Kelly continued to listen, now knowing Sabrina's painful past rivaled her own. It was no doubt why they got along so well.

"So why would I care about Bill…a guy that cheated on me with his ex-wife?" Sabrina looked directly at Kris. "Bill was the police officer that stayed with me for 4 hours while they cut us out of a destroyed car. He was also the guy that came to our hospital rooms every single day for 3 months to make sure we were doing okay. He's was the one that delivered the message that my mother had killed herself. That message was not well received. He was also the guy that cared enough to completely rip my hind side a new one when he noticed that I was coping with it all by taking way too many pain pills with vodka shooters. He taught me how to fight and shoot, which is how I ended up at the Police Academy rather than a law office. Bill was not the best husband, but he did have a good heart and was a great cop and I will forever respect him for that. Without him, I would be the one that is dead." Sabrina's voice caught. That's all she could share about him without losing it.

"I owe Bill a huge apology." Kris said quietly.

"Now you know." Sabrina shrugged.

Kris didn't know what to say.

A smile crossed Sabrina's face and let her off the hook. "Can you please get the Hell out of here before I spill every secret I have…"

"Yes." Kris said sheepishly and gave Sabrina a hug.

Kelly gave her a hug too and whispered, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did." Sabrina grinned. "Now she'll leave me alone and badger you about your past."

Kris looked at Kelly expectantly.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

A Much Needed Visit

Drake walked into the room with a warm smile. "Hi…" After giving her a kiss he sat down facing her on the bed. "I dropped Jory off at school…you two have some very specific routines that I apparently don't have down quite yet. He misses his mom."

Sabrina smiled weakly. "I'm sure you two did just fine. I really miss you guys too. I hope I can get out of here soon."

Drake gently brushed her cheek. "Another surgery on your shoulder tomorrow and you'll be out of here before you know it."

Sabrina nodded.

Drake looked at her with concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I think the filter in my brain is broken." Sabrina shrugged. "And I feel weird."

"Weird? What's going on?"

"Kris pushed me to talk about my past…and I did, and I normally wouldn't. But the weirder part was I could actually talk about it - no emotion, no feelings, and it didn't stress me out like it usually does. I guess that's a good thing, but it's just not normal." Sabrina was chewing nervously on her lower lip deep in thought. "I should be having a lot more emotions right now…especially after all that happened. I feel sad, but not nearly as upset as I should be. Don't get me wrong…I'm glad I'm not crying. It hurts my ribs…"

Drake grabbed her chart off the end of her bed and a wave of relief crossed his face. He flipped it around to show her with a smile on his face. "It's the medication. You're on anti-depressants." He went on to explain what exactly she was taking and the side effects. "Your brain is definitely not broken."

"Oh, good…" Sabrina smiled and took his hand. "It's kind of nice to have my own personal psychiatrist."

Drake kissed her hand. "You know where my couch is."

"I miss being on your couch." Sabrina sighed. "I still don't understand why Kris is so interested in my past all the sudden…"

Drake shrugged. "She is dating your cousin…maybe Nathanial said something to her."

"Nathaniel – that's it!" Sabrina smiled and patted his knee. "This has been a good talk, Townsend."

"Glad to help."

Sabrina looked at his watch. "Don't you have to teach your class today?"

"No, I cancelled everything so I could spend the next few days with you. Your dad is picking Jory up after school. They're going fishing."

"They'll have fun together."

Drake agreed.

Kris pushed through the door and noticed Drake. "Oh, bad time?"

"No, you're fine. Come on in." Sabrina said.

Kris looked from Sabrina to Drake and then down at her hands. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so pushy earlier today."

"It's okay." Sabrina said softly. "I know you like to pester me when your sister is away…"

"True, but it was uncalled for. You're trying to feel better and I'm in here badgering you." Kris gave Sabrina a hug. "I feel like such a jerk."

The door opened again and Kelly walked in. Her face brightened when she saw Drake. "Hey! How are you?" She gave him a big hug. "How's Jory?"

"We're both hanging in there…just barely though. I'm not a very good single parent." Drake grinned.

"What's everyone up to in here?" Kelly gave Kris a warning look. They had talked after they left earlier.

Drake gave Kris a mischievous grin. "We were just getting ready to badger Kris..."

"Oh, no…" Kris exclaimed.

"So how's Nathaniel?" Drake leaned in to hear the answer.

After a long pause, Kris confessed. "He's wonderful."

"Wonderful, she says." Drake smiled at Kelly. "Anything to add, Miss Garrett?"

Kris panicked. "No!"

"Oh, come on! This is all I've heard about for weeks." Kelly laughed and looked at Sabrina and Drake. "It's official…they're a couple."

"Such a betrayal…" Kris said in mock anger towards Kelly.

Sabrina laughed and grabbed her side. "Ouch…is it true?"

Kris blushed.

"It's true." Drake, Sabrina, and Kelly said in unison.

Kris blushed even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam**

Sabrina had been home from the hospital for a few days. She was happy to be back with her family.

"Mom, watch…" Jory sprinted across the yard towards the obstacle course in their backyard. He climbed up a ladder, ran across a plank, swung back down to the ground with a rope, and as the grand finale…dove through a tire and rolled to a stop in a pile of leaves. He was flat on his back and couldn't stop giggling.

Neither could Sabrina. "You're a complete nut, you know it?"

Jory ran over and gave her the biggest hug.

Sabrina squeezed him tight with her good arm and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so much! Did you have fun with grandpa?"

Jory nodded enthusiastically. "We caught fish! Lots of them…"

"Oh, my goodness…"

Jory went on for about 15 minutes about his big fish adventure with Grandpa.

Just as he was wrapping up his story and took off towards his obstacle course again, a dirt bike sped into the driveway. Sabrina didn't recognize the tall rider right away, but realized it was Sam when he pulled his helmet off. He looked upset.

"Sam?"

"Don't get up. I know you're still hurt." He sat down heavily on the steps next to Sabrina. "I can't stay with her…"

"What's wrong?"

"My aunt is driving me crazy. She treats me like I'm…" He pointed at Jory. "…well, four."

"I'm sure she's just worried about you."

"I know. Everybody is worried. It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Anger flashed in his dark brown eyes. "Damage is done." He threw his helmet on the ground in frustration.

His words stabbed through her. "Sam, it's my fault…I'm so sorry."

"What? No…" Sam's hand touched her arm and his voice softened. "I know you don't believe me, but this is not your fault. My mom is…was…crazy."

Sabrina covered his hand.

He ran his other hand roughly through his thick brown curly hair. "I know I've never told you this, but you're more of a mom to me than she ever was. "

"Sam…" Sabrina said softly. She was trying hard not to cry. How in the world could this kid forgive her so freely and quickly? She certainly wasn't willing to forgive herself anytime soon.

"Can I stay here?"

Before Sabrina could answer, Jory was standing in front of Sam. "Cool bike…can I sit on it?"

"Yes." Sam smiled and walked Jory over to the bike. He dropped his helmet on Jory's head. It was way too big for him. "Safety first, little man."

Drake came out on the porch and sat next to Sabrina. "I'm guessing that's Sam?"

Sabrina nodded and sighed.

"His aunt is on the phone. She's pretty excited."

"He wants to stay here."

Drake shrugged. "If it's fine with you, it's fine with me. I know you're worried about him. If he's here at least we can both keep a close eye on him."

Sabrina nodded and gave Drake a quick kiss. "Thank you…"

Jory was now running across the yard pretending he was on a motorcycle…sound effects included.

Sam walked back to the porch and stuck his hand out to Drake. "Hi…I'm Sam Duncan. You must be Drake."

Drake nodded and shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you..."

"Same here."

"Sabrina says you want to stay with us?"

Sam nodded. "If that's okay…"

"It's fine." Drake got up and walked towards the house. "We need to talk to your aunt first. She's on the phone."

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down and to carefully give Sabrina a hug. "I love you…"

Sabrina squeezed him back. He was just a bigger version of Jory to her. "Love you too, kiddo."


End file.
